


月亮上的梦

by lanabrandy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanabrandy/pseuds/lanabrandy
Summary: 灵感来源：“1969年阿波罗11号把月亮踩脏了，从那时起人类就没梦可做了。”好像是网易云音乐的评论。Lofter:硬糖白兰地
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	月亮上的梦

Crowley飞到月亮上，月球像一个灵光一现的大灯泡，四周环绕着五颜六色的梦。

前几天他接到地狱的任务，让他去月亮上谋杀人类的梦境。他烦闷地骑跨在椅子上，第一反应是懒得去。他新买了一盆天竺葵，这两天就要开花，他为这盆心思娇弱的花奉献了一个恶魔所有的好脾气，如果错过第一朵花，就像错过情人的初夜。

但他转念一想，自从上次地球小冰河时期躲到月球上取暖以后，他已经一千多年没去看过月球了。虽然每晚月亮都挂在同样的地方，但他有时也会回味月球上那种干燥的温暖和尘土的气味。

他在月球上散步，随心所欲地用指尖弹走了几个梦。这些梦长得奇形怪状，像各式各样的复活节彩蛋，或是感恩节人类拴在房顶上的气球。他把手边的一个弹远，那个梦慢悠悠地飘向漆黑的太空，飘到一半，像被一根无形的线牵住了似的，又蹓跶着折回到月球身边。

他在荡荡悠悠的梦中走来走去，寻找被他看上的倒霉鬼。突然他感到背后吹来一阵微风，梦跌跌撞撞地倒在彼此身上，像风过麦田。

他转过身，Aziraphale一脸惊讶地站在他身后，一对翅膀一会扇前一会扇后。

哦，Crowley。Aziraphale形态可掬地冲他晃晃手：你在这干什么？

你明知故问。Crowley后仰身子，弹了几下舌，好像在嘲笑几层天空之上的天堂：现在天堂也开始冲年终业绩了？

Aziraphale羞愧地笑了，灰绿色的眼睛旁边浮现几道柔和的细纹。Crowley把头转向空无一物的太空。Aziraphale即使在惭愧时，也有一种相当动人的神态，让人想把他无意犯下的错误都大包大揽到自己身上。

Crowley盯着虚空，嘴里含含糊糊地说话。这也不是你的错。他顿了一次，修正措辞：这也不是我们的错。天堂和地狱越来越压榨员工了。

他和Aziraphale席地而坐，开始商量如何瓜分——Crowley描述为瓜分，而Aziraphale坚持成为共享——或者共享这些梦。他们决定一人一半，轮流选择。

按照他们的约定，Aziraphale每实现一个梦，Crowley就放逐一个。但每当Crowley随手拽过一个纯真无邪的梦，天使就用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，他只好若无其事地松开手，让梦自己诚惶诚恐地飘向Aziraphale。

Crowley把一个火红色的梦拉到眼前，大声念出上面的文字：我希望学校在明早八点能像火箭一样飞到天上爆炸。天使，Crowley热切地把这个梦推向Aziraphale：这绝对是我今天见过最好的梦想。你一定要实现它。

这绝不可能，Crowley。Aziraphale瞪了他一眼：我当然不可能实现这个梦想。学校的老师怎么办？如果他们一觉醒来，发现自己的学校变成了一堆粉末，他们该去哪里工作？别的学生又怎么办？

嗯——Crowley嘟囔着耸耸肩，依然不放弃对Aziraphale循循善诱：也许这是一个在学校过得很不快活的孩子呢？也许他被别的学生霸凌，或者被老师苛责，如果他能亲眼看到自己的学校被炸上天，这一定是他生命中最特别的一天。

Aziraphale并没有为之蛊惑。但他忧心忡忡地看了看这个梦，说：我真希望他的梦能更详细一点。比如，希望某个霸凌他的学生长满青春痘，或者某个老师改作业时被自来水笔里喷出的火烧焦头发，这之类的。这样我就可以帮上他的忙了。

如果是我，我会许愿让别人的嘴上长出痔疮。Crowley干巴巴地说。Aziraphale向他使了一个眼色，他叹了一口气，打了一个响指，这个梦随之破碎，变成篝火喷出的火星似的碎片，纷纷扬扬落在他们的肩上。

Aziraphale搓搓手，抓住一个湖蓝色的梦。他用诗朗诵的语调念出来：我想和我的Liz看三百次《哈姆雷特》。

Crowley的墨镜都掉下来了。这真是世界上最令人毛骨悚然的梦想。Crowley迫切地伸出手：快交给我，我要让他立刻消失。

为什么？Aziraphale把梦往后拉了拉，我认为这真的是一个很不错的愿望。

哪里很不错？Crowley高呼起来，三百次哈姆雷特，意味着三万三千分钟的monologue... ...

同时也意味六万六千分钟的陪伴。这多贴心啊。Aziraphale凝视着他。

好吧。Crowley妥协了，Aziraphale打了一个响指，梦化作一团天蓝色的烟雾。

他们就这样斗着嘴忙碌了半天。Crowley戳破他份额内的最后一个，对Aziraphale说：该你了。他们环顾四周，却发现一个梦都没有了。

Aziraphale摇摇头，对Crowley说：不如我实现你的一个梦吧。Crowley在心里思考：我有什么梦想？天使接着说：你不用说出来，你想好后，我直接实现就好了。

Crowley挑衅地说：你不怕我许愿让整个欧洲再次染上天花吗？Aziraphale笑而不语。

Crowley沉默了几分钟。Aziraphale手撑着膝盖，百无聊赖地看着他。Crowley抬头道：我许好了。

Aziraphale立刻打起精神：好。他打了一个响指，接着一股不可抵挡的力量一下把他拽到Crowley身前，他们两个的嘴唇贴在一起。

Aziraphale瞪着Crowley，脸上浮现出淡淡的红色。Crowley缓慢而意志坚定地舔吻他的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的口腔里。Aziraphale眨动几下眼睛，睫毛在Crowley脸上忽煽。他犹豫了一下，伸手搂住Crowley的肩膀。

这个吻持续了一分半钟。当他们两个的嘴唇终于可以分开时，Aziraphale退后，跪坐在自己脚踝上，忍不住舔了舔自己的下唇。Crowley懒散地笑了笑：谢谢你，我的愿望已经实现了。你真是一个好天使。

（我知道太空没有风也不导声，这只是一个文学作品，就随他瞎说吧。）


End file.
